The present invention relates generally to carrying cases for optical instruments and relates more particularly to a novel camera and lens case especially suited for the needs of the professional photographer.
The professional photographer's traveling equipment includes at least one camera body and a plurality of interchangeable lenses of different focal lengths. Although various types of cases have been proposed for carrying such equipment, there are essentially two types which have attained widespread usage. A first type comprises a shallow suitcase-like container wherein the camera body and lenses are each individually fitted into compartments or cavities, usually cut out of a semi-rigid plastic foam. A disadvantage of this type case is that the entire case must be opened to obtain any one item. Furthermore, there is little flexibility in the arrangement of the items once the initial setup has been established, and there is no provision for expansion should additional equipment be acquired.
The second type of camera case in common use by professional photographers comprises a top-opening rectangular box of substantial depth, usually formed of aluminum. Receptacles are generally provided within the box to secure the camera body and lenses which are apt to be disposed one above the other. The contents of the case must often be rearranged to reach the desired item, and, as with the previously described case, there is no provision for expansion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,096, issued Mar. 18, 1958, a case is described in which an upper compartment, which might be used to store lenses, is accessible through the case lid, while the entire compartment is hinged and pivoted to gain access to a lower larger compartment suitable for storage of a camera body. This case, although an improvement over the above described cases in that the frequently opened lens compartment is isolated from the infrequently opened camera body compartment, does not permit the lens compartment and camera compartment to be opened simultaneously. This patented case had no provision for expansion should additional storage room be required in the camera body compartment.